We Were Here First
by TerraZeal
Summary: Dick Roman/Leviathans fic. My first and only S7 fic. I thought Dick was a really awesome bad guy and just wanted to get inside his head a bit.


_**Author's Note:** Probably my ONLY S7 Supernatural fic I will ever write. Yes, it is a Leviathan/Dick Roman fic. Despite the fact that I hate S7, I thought Dick was a pretty badass villian. Takes place shortly after Dean/Sam/Bobby escape/Bobby gets shot. Short little drabble._

_**We Were Here First**_

Dick Roman wiped the burning acid, the borax, off with a damp towel. _They got away again! _Those damn brothers. At least he shot the old man. He felt the bullet make contact. He knew he got one of them. How dare them? How DARE them? They think they can take the planet, the planet that belonged to his kind, so many years ago, first? _We aren't the monsters. They are. We were here first. They belong to us._

One of his lackeys approached, questioning. He waved the lackey away, snarling in fury. He didn't want to have to bib another one of his followers just because he was angry. So many years in Purgatory...so many years trapped by the one who had created them all.

Why make them only to trap them? It made no sense. To...to protect these fleshy, weak, beings? These...TV dinners? Dick had known God. Had seen him. And hadn't cared.

God was nothing special. Nor was the other one. Death. The cold, skeletal being had had no sympathy when God had locked them in Purgatory. Simply stating that 'they were not part of the natural order, there hunger would destroy all, and that was his job'. That is, Death's job. To end it all. No, they were free now. Finally free. Dick Roman laughed.

Hunger...so much hunger...and so many plans. So many billions of years to make up for. He remembered when God had told him that he and his family's hunger would consume everything he had worked so hard to create.

He had thought He was creating the perfect being when he made the Leviathan. He wasn't wrong. _No, WE are the perfect being. Unfettered by mortal coils, by souls, just pure hunger, intelligence, violence...WE are what was meant to be. After all, we were here first._

He remembered one human, H.P Lovecraft, who knew of their existence. Or at least speculated about it. He had read all of his books. All of them were perfect. Well, nearly. None of Lovecraft's creations had Dick's sense of style and loyalty. They were simply...abominations. Monsters. And the golden rule was, "there's no such thing as monsters". Of course, that was untrue.

The real monsters were the ones who usurped their place as true masters of Earth. Angels, demons, humans...THEY were monsters. And they would be wiped out, because Dick wanted it to be true. He wanted there to be no such thing as monsters.

Just pure Leviathan. Pure...purity. That is what they were. Pure. Free of everything that held the real monsters back. Kept them "in check". Free will was an illusion for them. But not for Dick and his family. They had REAL free will.

That was why God had imprisoned them after all. Dick doubted that even God could have kept them all in check after He had finished with his creations if he hadn't shoved them in Purgatory when he did. When the monsters were gone from Earth, when his plan succeeded and they had consumed all of humanity, they would clone themselves and sacrifice themselves to Dick.

As leader, if he died, they died. They didn't want to die, so they would clone themselves and feed themselves to Dick, their master, their GOD! Dick was a real God. More powerful than perhaps even the one who had made them.

There was the skeletal man, of course. But hadn't Dick proved he was more powerful when he and Death had been in the same room as each other and Death had not made a move, despite KNOWING exactly what Castiel, that is, the creatures inside him, were?

Yes. Dick knew now. Knew exactly what he had always known, or thought. They were the perfect creations. They were here first, after all. God made them first. And God never made mistakes. Dick Roman smiled. A smile full of sharp, knife-like teeth, and laughed.


End file.
